Hamato Miwa
Karai/Miwa - Kunoichi należącą do Klanu Stopy oraz przybrana córka Shreddera. Biologiczna córka Splintera. Od odcinka 'Gniew Tygrysa, '''sojusznik żółwi. Wygląd 230px|thumb|Jako dzieckoKarai jest szczupłą i wysoką dziewczyną o krótkich, ciemnych włosach, farbowanych na blond z tyłu głowy. Poza zwykłym makijażem ma namalowane na oczach czerwone znaki. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w czarny, obcisły strój ninja, a na nim srebrną zbroję. Dodatkowo nosi kolczyki. Jej oczy są złotego koloru. W odcinku ''Wendetta Karai była ubrana w skórzaną kurtkę z ćwiekami na ramionach oraz jeansy. W wyniku mutacji zmieniła się w biało-fioletowego węża o zielonych oczach. Jej nogi zamieniły się w typowy dla węża ogon, a ręce pozostały, jednak jej dłonie zastępują mniejsze głowy węża. Jej pancerz zdaje się stopił wraz z jej skórą. Jednak czasami może zmienić się znowu w człowieka. Dzięki Stockmanowi zyskała zdolność, kontrolowania swoich przemian. Teraz kiedy chce, może przybierać ludzką, lub wężową postać. Osobowość W tym wcieleniu Karai jest przedstawiona jako zbuntowana nastolatka. Lubi się bawić i powodować problemy, a nawet nie zawaha się użyć emocji swoich przeciwników na swoją korzyść. W odróżnieniu od Shreddera, Karai nie idzie bezwzględnie ścieżką zemsty. Martwi się, gdy zauważa mutacje i stara się przekonać ojca, by zainteresował się również czymś innym, a nie widział przed oczami jedynie zemstę. Jest również honorowa i kiedy zechce, potrafi być miła. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna również pragnie zemsty na Hamato za śmierć jej matki, ponieważ Shredder okłamywał ją przez całe życie. Po tym, jak Karai dowiedziała się prawdy o swoim prawdziwym ojcu, jej nastawienie do żółwi i Splintera diametralnie się zmieniło. Przestała nienawidzić Yoshiego i zaczęła go traktować jak ojca, którym z resztą jest. Zaprzyjaźniła się z żółwiami, które były dla niej od tej pory, jak bracia. Nie była już tak mściwa i okrutna, jak kiedyś. Stała się również, dużo milsza i nabrała więcej pokory. Znienawidziła jednak Shreddera. Nadal pragnęła zemsty na oprawcy swojej matki, którym tym razem był sam Oroku Saki. Karai wydaje się mieć słabość do tych, którzy stracili matkę. W odcinku Wendetta Karai zawahała się, gdy April wspomniała o śmierci swojej matki. Historia Urodziła się w Japonii, w Tokio. Jej rodzice, Hamato Yoshi i Tang Shen dali jej na imię Miwa. Przez pewien czas żyła spokojnie wraz z rodzicami. Jednak pewnej nocy do jej domu przyszedł Oroko Saki, który chciał zmierzyć się z Yoshim. Pod czas ich starcia doszło do pożaru, w którym zginęła matka. Saki chcąc zemścić się na Hamato, zabrał mu to, co było dla niego najcenniejsze, jego córkę. Miwa, nazwana przez Shreddera Karai, była wychowywana w przekonaniu, że jej matkę zabił Hamato Yoshi. Shredder wpajał w nią kłamstwa, aby jej pragnienie zemsty rosło z każdym dniem. Trenował ją w sztukach walki na Kunoichi, aby ona pomogła mu pozbyć się Splintera w przyszłości. Przez te lata Shredder traktował ją, jak własną córkę i też pokochał. 15 lat później Shredder z wiadomości dowiaduje się o tajemniczych ninja w Nowym Yorku. Dzięki Shuriken'owi ukazanemu w programie rozpoznał, że to jest shuriken z Klanu Hamato. Udaje się on razem z Karai do Nowego Yorku, aby odnaleźć Splintera. Ciekawostki *Imię, które podała April przy pierwszym spotkaniu (Harmony), w języku Japońskim może zostać zapisane jako Miwa. *Dopiero w odcinku The Wrath of Tiger Claw akceptuje fakt, iż Splinter jest jej prawdziwym ojcem. *Jak widzimy na koniec odcinka Zemsta jest moja, Karai potrafi zmienić swoją zmutowaną formę z powrotem na ludzką, podobnie jak Wężowa Bogini w filmie "Hisss" *Oryginalnie po mutacji miała zostać nazwana Kiba, lecz zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu. *Po mutacji rozpoznała tylko osoby jej najbliższe: Leonarda i Splintera. *Słowo Karai w języku Japońskim oznacza ostry/ostra. en:Hamato Miwa de:Karai#Cartoonserie_(2012) Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Stopy Kategoria:Zmutowani ludzie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012) Kategoria:Sprzymierzeńcy